bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryu's Feelings:Niriko's Doubts
'The understanding' Ryu was relaxing as he heard his mother calling him. "What is it mom?" Ryu asked. "I need you to come with me to give this to you're godfather, it's his birthday today so we should aleast give him some cake." Aki said smiling. Ryu nodded as he opened the Senkaimon and made sure no one was there before letting his mother come in as they both made their way to the Squad 12 barracks. Niriko was off tending to her garden as she felt a new spiritual energy enter the area as well as a familiar one "Oh? He came baack again? Hm. I think I will leave him be for now." The two of them looked around the barrack's making sure that no one was there as they entered Hayate's personal lab and saw him calculating formula's on his computer as well as experimenting. "Working hard or hardly working?" Ryu said smiling as he saw his godfather and gave him a hug from behind while Hayate looked behind and rubbed his head. "I didn't expect you to be here today, along with my teacher." Hayate said as he looked up to see Aki holding a birthday cake. "Well being as you're parents couldn't be here, Ryu wanted to give you a birthday cake atleast." Aki said as she put it on one of the tables and lit the candles. Niriko stood looking down at her plants. "I hope my love for you allows you all to bloom beautifully." She then felt the spiritual energy again. "Hm...I wonder if he wants to see me again. I-I-I mean what do I care? Hmph! If he wants to see me he knows where I am. I'm not going to chase after him like some sort of animal." "Hahaha, alright thank you both." Hayate said as he blew out the candles and smiled. Ryu headed towards the door but was stopped by his mother,"Where do you think you're going?" Aki asked while she had a knife in her hand which frightened Ryu. "Haha, come now why the rush?" Hayate said grabbing some plates. "Uh.......No reason.hahaha." Ryu laughed nervously as he stayed. Nirio began to remember Ryu as she wandered over to the pond they played in escaping her fellow Kuchiki Members. "Hm...I wonder if I'll EVER see him again? We never did conclude our match...but at the same time I don't want to lose control and hurt him. what to do?" While Aki and Hayate we're talking to each other catching up, he decided to take advantege of the situation and quietly exited out of the barracks, while walking around his mind began to remember of Nirkio more and more with every step he took. "She's probably at her home i guess, i wonder if a noble like her would ever remember an outcast like me?" Ryu wondered as he continued walking. Niriko began practicing her sword swings as she looked at her reflection in the water. "Not good enough...I must get better or they will never accept me as a true Kuchiki warrior. Hmph!" "Working hard or hardly working?" Ryu popped up right behind her and smiled into the water's reflection. "Hmph. I MUST get better! I can't fall behind!." Niriko looked at Ryu with a mixture of anxiety and anger in her eyes. "Aw come on, I'm sorry." Ryu said smiling as he smiled and backed up a few steps away,"So how is everything going?" Niriko sighed as she lowered her sword. "Its not you...its just the other Nobles don't take me seriously as a warrior and I'm sick of it! I'm tired of being looked down upon!" Ryu looked at her and knew where she was coming from as he walked towards her and looked her directly into her eyes,"I can understand you wanting to be apart of your family and wanting to prove yourself to them." Ryu said as he started smiling at her. "But you don't have to work so hard, just be yourself and you'll be fine." Ryu said trying to cheer her up. "Myself!? Myself isn't good enough! This isn't a fairy tale! You can't just wish for things to get better with asmile and have it magically come true." Niriko sighed in obvious frustration. "........Alright, i can see your upset so i think I'll head back now." Ryu said as he sighed and turned around while he started to walk away. Niriko maintained her angered tone. "Fine. Go ahead and leave. I'm used to bein abandoned by everyone else. What's different about you leaving me too." Ryu looked back at her,"Look I don't abandon my friends but you're the one who keeps pushing me away, I understand you feeling alone and angry but you don't have to." Ryu said as he started walking towards her. "How can I trust ANYONE when my own family doesn't believe I'm cut out for this life." Niriko begins gripping her head as she falls to her knees. Ryu looked at her and sat down right next to her,"You trusted me the day we meet each other." Ryu said as he looked up at the stars. Niriko paused as she looked down at the ground. "You know of the Kuchiki family right? Well you should also know of how strict they are. Their rulings and how things should be done is taking its toll on me." "I understand, but no matter how hard something is you should know that you'll always have your friends to help you through those times." Ryu said smiling at her. "What amI supposed to do when those friends aren't around though? They can't ALWAYS be there to support me. I appreciate your support though." Niriko spoke as she began to cry while smiling walking back and forth in front of the pond in the process. Ryu stood up and grabbed her shoulders as he looked into her eyes,"No matter what, I will always be there to support you heck even with me living in the Human world I will always be there for you." Ryu said looking deep into her eyes. Niriko pulled back with fear seemingly pouring out of her body. "That's just it. There's a part of me that's completely frightened of pulling other people into my problems. I don't want to cause anyone harm." "Niriko, alot of my friends have problems where they rather not have me involved with them but I do anyway because I would rather die trying to help their problems than just stand around not trying to do any thing to help them." Ryu said as he looked at her and showed his arm as it was covered with a scar leading from his hand to the end of his arm. "No matter what harm anyone's problem's may do, I will always help them especially you Niriko Kuchki." Ryu looked with determination in his eyes. "Hmph. How can I be sure of that? Even if I were to betray you and attack you right now trying to killing you with every fiber of my being could you HONESTLY tell me, you wouldn't change the way you see things?" Niriko turned to look at Ryu; skepticism written across her face. "No." Was Ryu's only reply with much confidence. "I don't know....my family says that...argh!" Niriko clutches her head she falls to the ground with her hollow mask starting to form. "Niriko, i know how you are you cannot allow yourself to be told what to do anymore stand up and take control of who you are, I know you can." Ryu grabbed her shoulders trying to hold her down. "HaHAHAha. WHo ArE yOu!?" Hollow Niriko began to speak as she pushed him down. "You SHOulD've LiSTEneD to ThE girL. sHe was trYIng tO warN YoU ThAt I WAS COMIng!" "I'm not talking to you Hollow!!!!! I'm talking to Niriko Kuchki, I know she's in there!!" Ryu used his strength and grabbed Niriko's hands while at the same time getting up and puting them behind her back. She kicked free as she laughed. "Niriko is taking a nap right now!" She then charged a cero letting it go into the area around them destroying part of the hill they were near. "HAHAHAHA!" "Say whatever you want but i know she's in there, Niriko you can't let yourself get pushed around your a great girl and a strong warrior don't let that hollow push you around." Ryu stood there looking at her as he shunpo'd and grabbed her from the back. Hollow Niriko jumped up landing on her back crushing Ryu with her in the process. "BWAHAHAHA! Your words are meaningless right now. She's filled with sadness right now." "I'm not giving up on you Niriko, please take control." Ryu started grabbing harder making sure he wasn't going to let go. "I said she ISN'T HERE! JUST GO AWAY!" Hollow Niriko began charging another cero as she fired it into the air causing her body to press Ryu harder into the ground. Ryu was being crushed by the weight of the cero but he still held on as he tried to talk,"Niriko........ I........ Am........Here for you." Ryu's was starting to suffocate as he was being forced down. "RYU! LET....GO!" Niriko's own voice tried to break free as the hollow was fighting her for control "Go back down woman! IM IN CONTROL RIGHT NOW! You WANT THIS POWER!! THIS is thE ONly Way to BECOmE StRoNGEr!" "Niriko....... You have the power to take control........ Of................it......... I believe.........In........ You." Ryu's eyes were becoming white as his grip started to lose control. Meanwhile Aki and Hayashi could sense that Ryu's energy was going down and quicly ran towards him. "This is what I want. But I don't want to put anyone through any pain." Niriko began screaming in conjuction with her hollow causing a loud screech to ring throughout the area. Ryu had let go and was passed out on the floor. The hollow and Niriko were both screaming casuing the wind in the area to whip up into a massive storm. "ARRAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!" "Niriko.......... No matter what........... even if you...........hurt me............. I'll alway..............l....................lo...............lov.........." Ryu said before he completley passed out of. Niriko also passed out as she ran out of energy causing the hollow mask to recede. Aki and Hayashi came up to them and saw both of them passed out on the floot, Hayashi checked and saw that they were both alright and alive. "Oh thank goodness, i was worried." Aki said as she looked at her son while he was holding the hand of Niriko uncousiously,"Ryu really likes this girl." "I can tell that these two are going to help one another with their strength and maybe love." Hayashi chuckled as he took both of them back to the Squad 12 barracks. After a few hours Ryu woke up to find himself sleeping on a futton while Niriko was on the other side of the room, he got up and shook his head,"Niriko, are you okay?" Ryu asked with worry in his voice. Niriko remained unconcious for the most part due to the shock of the events that unfolded. "My head...its so jumbled." "I'm so glad your safe and sound." Ryu said sighing as he looked at her smiling. She gave a thumbs up beforesittingup suddenly remembering no one knew where she was. "Oh no! Everyone will be worried....oh wait. No they won't. I don't think they would care at all really." "Are you still up on that, I was worried sick about you." Ryu said as he started to get up but groaned hard as he could still feel the pain going to his chest. "I'm sorry. That's my family. Of course I'm going to still be 'up on that'. Hmph." Niriko tried to stand but her legs wouldn't move. "You know what? Out of all my friends I've ever met, you are by far the worst i try to help you and all you do is continue to think i don't matter well fine with me I'm done trying i can't believe i lik....." Ryu stopped then turned away as he walked out the door and slammed it while groaning in pain. "I must admit, it takes alot to really hurt Ryu and you just reached it." Aki said coming out of the corner shadows. "Is it my fault that I was born into this family and held to such high standards? I warned him that things aren't as simple as they seemed. Just because you say that you're there to help someone it doesn't magically make things better. It takes time." Niriko scoffed. "You are completely wrong, you wanna know something? Everyone of Ryu's friends have always been grateful for his help since the day they met him, helping someone doesn't take time it takes the person someone's trying to help to open themselves which you of course haven't done your family has nothing to do with that and using that as an excuse is cruel to him." Aki said shaking her head and looked outside. Niriko tilted her head "Really? Do you honestly think that's how this world works? If someone is stabbed through the stomach multiple times, just being there for themis going to make them get better? No. It takes times. This situation is exactly the same except its emotional instead of physical." "Don't you think you're a little too young to be worrying about how the world works or trying to explain to Me? Your still a young girl with alot of opertunitys ahead of you, sure you're theory may have some truth to it but it's all theory." Aki said chuckling as she looked at Niriko. "When an human being has a headach does it ask for a cure? No there are people who are there to help them in time of need, they don't ask for help but people know they need the help." Aki said. "When one has a headache you take medicine. It is not the people that make you better. And I'm not as young as you think...old lady. I'm quite knowledgable in fact. I am a part of the Kuchiki noble family after all." Aki was right behind Niriko when she said the forbbien word old,"Listen to me you ignorent Kuchki, I used to be one of the most powerful members of the assassination squad of the Royal Family and I am Not Old!" Aki said threathining as she held a blade close to her neck with an evil look on her face. Then she sighed and pulled away as she opened the door,"Well be what you want but you will never find a great guy like Ryu again." Aki said leaving as she closed the door. "Hmph." Niriko sighed as she thought "Maybe I did treat him badly....well. Anyone who cares about me is going to have to deal with much crazier stuff than that. Hm. If he can't handle this then maybe its not meant to be." Niriko began walking out the door as she fell down outside of it passing out once more. Ryu walks up to her still in pain as he carries her back towards the bed and puts her down while making sure there wasn't any damage. Still dizzy Niriko couldn't see straight "W-who's there?" "Me, who else would it be?" Ryu said putting a cold towel on her head. "I don't know. I can't really think. My head is spinning right now." Niriko began to cough as she realized she was developing a cold. Ryu looked at her and sighed as he gave her some pills,"take this, it'll help you stop that cold." Ryu said covering her with a blanket. "Thank you. -cough cough- Seriously." Niriko's voice became weak as she curled up under the blanket. "Don't worry about it." Ryu said as he sat next to her making sure she was okay. After another fit of coughing and sneezing Niriko tried to sit up. "Do you have any tea? I'm sorry I'm so sick and having you take care of me after going through all of this with me today." Ryu looked at her and sighed,"I told you, no matter what you do to me or how much you hate i will always be there for you." Ryu said as he boiled some water and added tea mix then gave her the cup Niriko remained silent for a moment before speaking "You do realize you are putting your life at risk by being around me right?" "Every second i stay alive puts my life at risk, I'm not even suppose to be here let alone talk to a Kuchki like yourself but I do it anyway because I want to be with the people close to me." Ryu said looking out at the window with the stars shining brightly. Sneezing rapidly Niriko smiled "Oh? People close to you? What could that mean?" "Just how it means, there are those who i consider very close." Ryu looked away as he started to blush "Am I one of those people?" Niriko chuckled. Ryu sighed and looked at her then smiled,"You're by far the closest person to me." Ryu said trying really hard not to blush. "Awwww. How sweet." Niriko began to smile before going into a sneezing fit. "Alright if you're done making fun of me you should really cover up." Ryu said putting a heavier blanket over her to keep her warm, he then leaned against the wall and sat down as he rested his eyes for a bit trying to relax from everything that has happened today. "Haha. I wasn't making fun of you...honestly. But you're right...we shold both get some rest." Niriko laughed through a sneeze. "Yeah, sounds good to me." Ryu said as he relaxed more and fell asleep after all the energy he exausted. "Alright. sleep tight." Niriko smiled as her eyes faded into sleep